


Как написать исторический рассказ

by Klea_Strix



Category: Essay - Fandom, Historical Fiction
Genre: Essays, Gen, Historical References, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Ироничное исследование, основанное на собственном опыте





	Как написать исторический рассказ

Для начала стоит придумать героя, наделить его множествами способностей, сделать его небанальным. Пусть он обладает красотой, талантом и будет во всем совершенством. Создали? Теперь посмотрите на него и выбросьте его на помойку, потому что его место либо там, либо в какой-нибудь сказке.

Итак, отложите героя. Первое дело, это сюжет. Любой рассказ должен включать в себя интересную историю. Пусть даже вы хотите донести до народа глубокие мысли, но они будут лучше восприняты, когда будут вплетены в интересное повествование. В конце концов, если вы хотите о чем-то говорить серьезно, напишите лучше диссертацию, научная степень никому еще не помешала.

Если у вас есть сюжет, то присмотритесь, в какой эпохе он будет смотреться органичнее. Например, истории романтической любви и дворцовых интриг гармоничнее смотрятся во времена средневековья. Тогда как политические и революционные идеи хорошо вписываются в новейшую историю. В древний мир можно вписать все, что угодно, так как о нем все равно известно мало, но тогда возникнет проблемы с историческими деталями и опасность превратить рассказ из исторического в фэнтезийный.

Да, и присмотрите себе страну, в которой вы будете чувствовать себя уютно, чтобы потом не возмущаться, что вы чего-то не понимаете. Лучше всего, если вы уже будете знакомы хотя бы с какими-то событиями из ее истории, и совсем хорошо, если вам будут знакомы те нюансы, которые свойственны каждой стране данной эпохи. На худой случай энциклопедии и интернет никто не отменял.

Когда вы определились с сюжетом и эпохой, то начинайте работу с героями. Обязательно учитывайте их социальное положение. Будет проще, если он будет из низшего сословия. Тут можно сконцентрироваться на характере. Но включаются ограничения по возможностям влиять на чтобы то ни было. Если же он дворянин, тут все много сложнее, так как приходится учитывать известные фамилии, искать связи с ними. А еще нужно знать родословную своего героя, вплоть до прародителей. Чтобы все его связи и поступки были обоснованы. Нужно разбираться во всех титулах, а если хотите участвовать в придворной жизни, то и там куча нюансов.

Если вы осилили эту часть и еще не раздумали браться за подобную эпопею, будьте готовы капаться в справочных материалах, чтобы знать события, даты, мелкие детали. Как говорили, что носили, как назывались предметы их гардероба, какую религию исповедовали, и тому подобное. Вплоть до того, из какого материала изготовлялась посуда. Когда вы все это раскопали, и если к этому времени не передумали писать ваш шедевр, можете смело приступать к труду.

Но помните еще вот о чем:

Если ваши герои надумали путешествовать, то вся работа увеличивается ровно в столько раз, сколько стран они будут пересекать. И учтите время, проводимое в дороге. Если они путешествуют на лошадях, то помните, что эти животные хоть и быстры, но они не летают со скоростью экспресса или еще лучше Конкорда. К тому же лошадей нужно кормить, подковывать, и давать им отдохнуть. И учтите, что через моря без дополнительных плавсредств они плавать тоже не умеют.

Фехтование – это еще одна проблема. Не буду касаться военного дела, так как сама в нем не слишком смыслю, посему и не пишу. Хотя точно знаю, что в средневековье автоматического оружия не было, так что пулеметы и стингеры тут явно отпадают. Поэтому учитывайте скорость зарядки всего огнестрельного оружия. Что чаще всего приводит нас к шпагам, саблям, ножам и другим колюще-режущим предметам. Совет: посмотрите пару фильмов, соответствующего содержания, зайдите на сайт исторического файтинга, а потом уже пишите. Когда же вы это сделали, встаньте и попробуйте все повторить, пусть коряво, но хотя бы попытайтесь. Тогда вы поймете, что все, что вы написали тоже, скорее всего, относится к области ненаучной фантастики.

Любовные сцены. Часто такие рассказы пишутся именно из-за них. Чувства героев очень важны, с этим трудно спорить. Но учтите, что нравы иных эпох отличались от современных. Более того, они варьировались от стран и даже городов, ныне единых государств, и то, что в Венеции было принято и даже как-то поощрялось, в Риме вызывало негодование.

Это далеко не весь список тех вопросов и проблем, которые встанут в процессе написания рассказа. Деталями, конечно, можно пренебречь, но тогда будьте готовы выслушать много «приятного» в свой адрес от зануды-историка (файтера, модельера, путешественника, политолога и т.д.). Если же вы решили подойти со всей ответственностью, помните, что любые знания совершенствуют ваш интеллект, а накопленный материал может вылиться в роман или во второе высшее образование.

**Author's Note:**

> Май, 2005 г.


End file.
